Haunted
by Ruby Raze
Summary: FINISHED!Kagome died 5 years ago widowing Inuyasha with their infant daughter. Now someone from his past has come back and has kidnapped Reiana forcing him to relive the night Kagome died.
1. Reianna's Disappearance

~*~ A/N ~*~  
  
Well here's another story that I wrote in like a night, simply because I was bored and had the idea floating around in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED!  
  
Summary: Kagome died five years ago at the hands of Naraku. Now 5 years later, Inuyasha is forced to relive the night Kagome died when someone kidnapped his daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the perfect example of your typical winter day here. Everything was a crisp white, so white, it was almost blinding. Trudging through the snow, I had been looking for her for hours now. After her mother died, I had chosen to bring our daughter through the well, to the future. Mrs. Higurashi (sp?) had been devastated to learn that her oldest child's demise, but soon found joy in her first grandchild. We now live with the Higurashi family. Her mother took us in and has been treating me like her son ever since. I still can't seem to find the little brat, she probably ran off with Shippou again. Yes I brought him here too. After she died, I took pity on the little runt and took him with me. When she died, his whole world seemed to come down, but he's come a long was since then. We finally have him talking again. Wait a minute, speak of the devil, there's the lil runt right now, but what's he doing lieing down in the snow.  
  
"Shippou!" I called out, allowing fear to lace my voice and my paternal instincts to kick in.  
  
"Ugggh!" I heard him whimper. "My poor head! .Wait! Reianna! Rei where are you?!"  
  
"Shippou! What's going on son? What happened? Where's Rei?"  
  
"I-I dunno dad! These men came from out of nowhere and attacked us! They did a pretty good job of masking their scents."  
  
Sniffing the area I found no trace of those who attacked my daughter and adoptive son. The only clue was a note pinned to a tree next to Shippou signed by someone I thought I had killed 500 years ago: Naraku.  
  
The mere thought of that name and what he did to my love, and the fact that he now had my daughter sent me into a blind rage. He should have died years ago! I mercilessly began shredding the poor helpless tree apart with my claws. He was the bastard who killed my love, the one who killed my mate. He was the one who took Reianna's mother away before she even got to know her. He was the bastard who killed her: Kagome. I had not said her name in an eternity. The very mention of that name sent me into new waves of grief and now the bastard who took her away from me had our daughter, her daughter, but most of all, MY daughter; my last connection with my long lost love. That bastard Naraku was going to die. Trudging back to the shrine with Shippou in tow, I could not help but relive that horrible winter night exactly 5 years ago from today.  
  
~*~ A/N  
  
Kinda short for a first chapter I know. But you'll get over it and so will I! ^_^ Read and Review all. It helps a lot when I edit the chapters. Also please, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS FOR A TITLE TO THIS FICY!!! I'm at a complete loss, for a title!!!  
  
Ja ne minna-san! 


	2. Just GO!

~*~ A/N ~*~  
  
Wahoo!!! CHAPTER 2!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED!  
  
Summary: Kagome died five years ago at the hands of Naraku. Now 5 years later, Inuyasha is forced to relive the night Kagome died when someone kidnapped his daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a beautiful winter night. The moon reflected off the pure white snow, washing everything in an eerie sliver glow. The musical sound of female laughter could be heard in the distance steadily drawing nearer.  
  
"HAHAHA!! You can never catch me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder playfully as she ran through the forest. Being that she was looking over her shoulder as she ran, she did not see the shadow swathed figure standing before her and so she ran into it.  
  
"OOF!" was all she managed to get out with the wind knocked out of her. "Oi wench, I thought you said I could never catch you," Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear. Shivering at the feel of his hot breath on her ear, Kagome giggled a little and looked into his eyes, instantly trapped by their golden beauty. His eyes danced with mischief as his lips slowly lowered onto hers. Their first child had been born only a few months ago and this was the first chance they had to play and act like the 17 year olds they were, so they took full advantage of it.  
  
As the kiss slowly broke he brought his hand up behind her back, his eyes dancing with mirth and mischief and brought a snowball down on Kagome's head. With a surprised shriek Kagome began chasing after Inuyasha as he ran for dear life, all the while laughing his head off. Slowly gaining on him seeing as how he wasn't using his hanyou speed, she came within five feet of him and lunged at him, tackling him with all her strength. They went rolling down a hill, a massive tangle of limbs and clothes, and landed at the bottom, Inuyasha on top pinning Kagome's wrists above her head. With a grin Kagome lifted her head enough so she could gently kiss her love on the tip of his nose. With a playful growl Inuyasha lowered his head and claimed Kagome's lips in a passionate, soul-searing kiss. When they finally parted their breaths were coming in short ragged pants creating a small cloud of white smoke between their two faces, they kissed again this time with more urgency, and they had more on their minds than just an innocent game of tag in the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
As they finished getting dressed, a loud crash assailed the couple's ears and they turned in the direction of Kaede's village to find a haze of orange light and black smoke hovering over the small village.  
  
Expertly sniffing the air Inuyasha caught the scent of blood and fire. In a state of panic Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, flinging her over his shoulder and headed towards the village at top speeds.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kagome asked in a panic stricken voice.  
  
"There's been a massacre at the village!" was his curt reply.  
  
"Oh my god! Shippou! Reianna! Please be ok!"  
  
"Calm yourself love. I'm sure Sango and Miroku saw them off safely with Kirara before the fighting even started," he stated despite the worry and fear he really felt.  
  
~*~  
  
Snapping back to reality I realized we had finally made it back to the house. Depositing Shippou with his grandmother, I quickly filled her in on the situation and set off after the bastard who dared kidnap my daughter.  
  
Speeding down the highway to the location the note had indicated, I let my thoughts consume me once again.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the village, most of the villagers lay slain and in the center of the small village stood Miroku and Sango fighting back to back, against a hoard of demons. Breaking through to the center they landed next to them and began fighting.  
  
Pulling out the beautifully crafted katana that Inuyasha had Totousai make for her as a wedding gift, she assumed a fighting stance and began fighting at once. Ever since their wedding day, Kagome always carried that sword on her person, just as Inuyasha always had the Tetsusaiga with him. She had come a long way with her training with both the sword and bow, and her skill even surpassed that of Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Where are the kids?" she yelled over her shoulder at Sango as the blocked the fangs and tail of a snake youkai.  
  
"I decided it would be best to send the twins, Shippou, and little Rei off with Kirara and Kaede," she yelled back as she caught the Hiraikotsu.  
  
With a nod and a sigh of relief, Kagome turned back just in time to block a blue oni that came charging at her. The sword that Inuyasha had given her was made to channel her miko powers. To merely be touched by that blade and any youkai save those she had love for would be purified. With a vicious slash and a flick of her wrist two youkai that came charging at her turned to dust and blew away.  
  
Somehow a bird youkai managed to infiltrate their defenses and grabbed Kagome on her sword arm with its sharp talons causing her to lose her grip on the precious sword. Crying out in pain as the bird dug its claws deeper into her arm, breaking it, as it took off, she struggled in vain to escape to clutches of the bird youkai.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he turned just in time to see her being carried away by the youkai. Turning around he looked to the quickly receding form of the youkai and then back at his friends.  
  
"What are you waiting for baka?! Go after her!" Miroku yelled at his friend noticing his indecision, blocking the claws of a neko youkai with his staff.  
  
"Don't worry about us! We can handle ourSELVES!" she said as she threw the Hiraikotsu again emphasizing the last word. "Just GO!" she screamed noticing his indecision, startling the hanyou into action. 


	3. Painful Memories

~*~ Well, I refuse to do any more make-up work at the moment. I missed two days of school, and it turns out that I have bronchitis.which means I can't do gym for a while!! ~sobs~ that's the only class I really look forward to besides Literature!!!! ~sobs harder~ U.U;;; Life is so unfair. Aaaaany ways! No one really cares that I'm sick! Just as long as I update, right?! RIGHT!. not that anyone have REVIEWED this story. (hint hint) ARE YOU FF.NET PEOPLE DEAD OR SOMETHING?! COME ON! REVIEW!!!!!!! AND THAT GOES FOR THE MEDIAMINER PEOPLE TOO!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Grahh!!!! ~takes deep calming breath~ Well now that I've said all I'm gunna say! Enjoy the fic!!! AND IF NOONE REVIEWS I'LL JUST QUIT POSTING MY STORIES AND KEEP THEM TO MYSELF!!!.no that would just be wrong to deprive everyone of my story, even if they don't like it. ~sighs~ enjoy. ~*~ Beginning Transmission ~*~ As I pulled into the parking lost of the abandoned warehouse I decided it would be best for me to at least be armed. Pulling out a case from under the passenger side seat, I pulled out three of my handguns, loaded each of them and hid them on various places of my person (waist band, top of my boots, etc.). Sighing, I grabbed Tetsusaiga and head towards the dark edifice that loomed before me. Pushing the door open I was surprised to find them unlocked and was met with nothing but pitch-blackness. Systematically the lights turned on as I stepped into what I know is a trap, temporarily blinding me. As my vision slowly came back I found my daughter, bound, gagged, and beaten in the center of the large room. Growling dangerously, I took a step towards my daughter. "Kukuku! I wouldn't do that if I were you Inuyasha. See you take a step closer and the guns I have trained on her will be fired. And we wouldn't want to have to kill that sweet little girl of yours now would we?" Reianna looked up, trembling in fear. The look in her eyes brought back so many memories. ~*~ When Inuyasha finally found Kagome, she was sitting on the forest floor clutching her wounded arm with her head bent downwards. By the looks of it in the time it took him to find her she had received a severe beating. "Kukuku! So you came you pathetic half breed!" "You bastard! Let Kagome go! I'll kill you for hurting her!" he growled out. ~*~ Snapping back to reality I saw my daughter squirming around and realized what she was trying to do. Trying to stall for her, I began going on one of my rants that I would have gone on in my younger days. "Bastard! Rei didn't do anything to deserve this! She's never done anything to you!" I said, trying my hardest to keep him occupied. I could see Rei was almost finished sawing away at the ropes with her claws. By some miracle Reianna had inherited my strength, speed, senses, and claws, but looked completely human; just like her mother and also inherited her strong miko powers from her. How she managed that with out purifying herself no one knew. "Let her go!" I ground out. "Kukuku! Do you think me blind? Do you think me obtuse? I see the little wretch trying to escape!" just as he uttered those words, Rei was pulling the gag from her mouth and pulling the ropes from her feet. "Daddy!" she wailed as she ran towards me. ~*~ Kagome looked up when her love had finally spoken, her eyes pleading him silently to leave. She knew the horrors that were about to take place and she didn't want him to witness them. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" Kagome screamed when the real Naraku revealed himself, and made a swipe to decapitate Inuyasha. He had been soon intent on looking at his love that he didn't even sense Naraku coming until she had said something. "Silence wench!" his puppet said backhanding her. Defiantly, she stood and took a fighting stand despite the excruciating pain from her broken left arm, and various other bruised places on her body. She'd be damned if she went down without a fight. Dodging to the side when he shot some tentacles at her she grabbed some in each of her hands and purified them with a surge of power. The next volley of tentacles was too many for her to either dodge or purify all of them, causing her to cry out in pain as one tentacle pierced her left thigh and another impaled her right shoulder. Hearing Kagome's cry of pain Inuyasha Turned in time to see another tentacle pierce her through her soft belly and come out through her back. ~*~ End Transmission ~*~ Well it'll be a while before I post more because, I'll be working my butt off in school, because I want to try to get through everything as fast as possible. And if I really focus I know I can do it, but that means neglecting my fanfics for a while. Gomen nasai minna-san, but my education comes first! 


	4. History Repeats Itself

~*~ A/N ~*~  
  
Well, I'm finally getting a chance to update. GO ME!  
  
~dances around while singing~  
  
GO, GO SHAWTY IT'S YO BIRTHDAY! WE GUNNA SIP BACARDI LIKE IT'S YO BIRTHDAY!  
  
~manages to control herself~  
  
god I hate that song! Gimme some soil or static x, god smack, stone sour! . BUT NOT RAP! Grr, evil sister. Torturing me like that! Well I do like ludacris. but that doesn't count! Well anywho! I might also update Tragic Demise my other fic if I get the chance, but I dunno. ~onward~  
  
~*~ beginning text feed ~*~  
  
As Rei came running towards me Naraku chuckled maliciously as one of his tentacles snaked out and grabbed her ankle, soundly tripping her, causing her to crash to the ground with a sickening thud and lose consciousness. With a outraged cry I jumped to the attack mercilessly clawing away at Naraku.  
  
~*~  
  
As the tentacle pierced Kagome's belly, Inuyasha cast aside the Tetsusaiga, and allowed his demon blood to take over the burning rage that was washing over him in intense waves, and carry him away; transforming him into his demon form. He knew there was no way to save her, so the least he could do was make sure her killer was dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Behind him he heard a shriek of pain and terror. Whirling around he saw Naraku pierce little Rei's stomach much like he'd done her mother 5 years before, but this time Naraku was sure to pierce her through her heart as well, to ensure her death. He knew that with her hanyou blood that she could easily survive a belly wound, and his miasma was easily purified with her miko powers, so this was the only way to ensure her utter demise. As my daughter's now lifeless body fell to the floor, I lost all sense of control and reason. She was all I had left and now she was gone too.  
  
~*~  
  
When he finally came to, he began searching frantically for his love.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out desperately.  
  
Not five feet away from him, the beaten bloody form of his love lay. Crawling over to her, he saw that she wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
(Hold onto me love,  
You know I can't stay long)  
  
"Inuyasha!" she rasped out barely above a whisper. "Hold me, please hold me close one last time."  
  
(All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid)  
  
"I-I love you Inu-koishii*. Please -gasp-, please, take care of Shippou -gasp- and Reianna for me," She said.  
  
"Please hang on koi*!" Inuyasha sobbed.  
  
(Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here)  
  
"It- It hurts so much! -gasp- Please! Please Inuyasha! Promise me! Promise to take care of them!"  
  
(But still you wake,  
And know the truth,  
No one's there)  
  
"Anything koi! I'd do anything for you! You know that! Just please! Please don't leave me! Not like this! Not now!"  
  
With a relieved sigh, and a content look, Kagome turned to comforting her mourning lover.  
  
(Say good night,  
Don't be afraid)  
  
"My time has come koishii. There's nothing you can do to change that. But one day we'll be together again. Until then -gasp- I'll always be with you!" she said, barely managing to get the last part out as she drifted away. A gentle breeze blew by carring with it one last message from his love. The breeze gently caressed his cheek and touched his lips in the caress of a lovers parting kiss, and whispered gently in his ear. "Ashiteru" she whispered one last time, her voice finally fading completely away with the wind.  
  
(Calling me,  
Calling me,  
As you fade to black,  
Say good night,  
Don't be afraid)  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly I came back to myself, standing over the bloody heap that was Naraku. This time I knew he was dead. Looking around I found the small bundle that was my daughter heaped in a corner. Tentively I walked up to her. My last connection with my love and she was gone.  
  
"Rei? Reianna?!" I asked, my voice breaking a little as I neared her broken form. When I finally approached her, I kneeled down next to her and gently lifted her off the cold cement floor. I looked over her wounds and knew that she was dead, and if she had by some miracle survived that she wouldn't have lasted long. It was better for her this way, but I still couldn't help but beg her to come back to me. She was all I had left. Running my fingers through her once silky soft, but now blood soaked hair, as I had done so many times before as she slept, I prayed she would wake up through my tears. Cradling her small body to my chest, I begged her to wake up.  
  
~*~ A/N ~*~  
  
Alrighty, first off I'd like to translate a few things for you:  
  
Koi- love  
  
Koishii- darling, love etc.  
  
Ashiteru- I love you  
  
Well only one or two chapters left. But what pisses me off is that so far I've only gotten one stinkin review! Wtf is up wit that man? Oh well. I'll live. Thank you to inuyasha-girly-2007. You are my sole reviewer and I thank you for that. Well until next time! ^_^ (though only kami-sama knows when that'll be!) 


	5. Together Again

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
@.@. NANI?! LAST CHAPTER?! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!. ^_^ oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After he had lay there for hours, next to his dead love for the last time, cradling her dwindling warmth to his chest, he dreamed of the many times before that he had held her like this, and the many times after this that his dreams would remind him of his love and he would wake with a ghostly warmth slowly leaving him once again to the chill of the night.  
  
He rose with a new resolve. He would live to raise their daughter and Shippou, but he would not do it in this time, where war, famine, and demons plagued the land.  
  
Going back to the village he found nothing to mark that there was once even so much as a single dwelling there save death. A few stray youkai remained, feasting on the flesh on the dead. Sango and Miroku had failed. They lied to him! They said they could handle it! They said they would be all right! In what was once the village square, he found them both dead. Miroku's body feebly, yet protectively, and possessively covering Sango's.  
  
Whith renewed despiration Inuyasha began Scouring the forest for the children. As he went deeper and deeper into the forest, his senses told him he was too late. Then in a clearing he came across Kaede's broken bloody form, and not long after that he came across a sight that would forever haunt him in the back of his mind, and justify his resolve to go back to Kagome's time.  
  
Lying huddled together were the broken bodies of Sango's and Miroku's twins: Kohaku and Koharu. The poor children were no more than three or four and had already met such a gory demise. Their small stomachs had been savagely ripped open, their entrails scattered about the forest floor. Kohaku was missing his left arm: the arm he used to throw his sickle-chain blade. Continuing on after emptying his stomach of its contents he found Shippou huddled over a small bundle. At first he thought them both dead too, but then he caught the faint mewing of his hungry child and the occasional sniffle from the young Shippou. Gently picking them both up and holding them protectively to his chest he trudged towards the well, bearing ill news for the Higurashi family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without realizing it I had gotten back into the car and was headed towards the shrine. When I reached the street that lead to what was now my house I found it blocked off, fire trucks and police cars flooding the area. With much difficulty I managed to convince them to let me through, telling them I lived there with my dead wife's family.  
  
After much interrogation I also found out that vandals had attacked the shrine and set the ground floor and the surrounding area on fire, trapping the sleeping family on the top floor. No one made it out alive. I was alone again. This couldn't be happening!! I had lost everything to that bastard Naraku! But he was dead now and I had nothing left to live for.  
  
Grabbing the pistol from the waist-band of my pants I put the barrel to my temple and pulled the trigger without a second thought as my world went black and I dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. I would finally be with my family and friends again. 


End file.
